Die Narbe
by Fifi LaFolle
Summary: Ein Orc mit einer merkwürdigen Narbe und eine neugierige Taurin treffen aufeinander.basiert auf dem Spiel World of Warcraft
1. Die Taurin

Langsam trottete Ila Weißfell durch den Tunnel. Ihre Hufe klapperten auf dem harten Boden.

Im Schleichen war die junge Druidin nie gut gewesen. Hoffentlich waren keine feindlich gesinnten Lebewesen in der Nähe.

Da! Am Ausgang saß jemand. Vorsichtig trat Ila näher. Dann lachte sie erleichtert.

Es war nur der Orc, der immer hier saß…jedenfalls immer wenn sie durch diesen Tunnel ging.

Er saß immer nur da und starrte in die Ferne…so weit das in den dichten Wäldern Ashenvales ging.

Ila setzte sich neben ihn und betrachtete ihn schweigend. Er trug keine Rüstung, nur Hemd und Hose.

Das Hemd saß locker und war an der rechten Schulter etwas verrutscht. Ila konnte eine seltsam geformte Narbe auf der grünen Haut sehen.

Der Ork bemerkte ihren Blick und sah sie an.

Ila schaute verlegen auf ihre Hufe. Der Krieger würde sicher mit ihr schimpfen…sie war ja noch fast ein Kalb…keine richtige Druidin…konnte sich gerade mal in eine Bärin verwandeln…was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht einen kampferfahrenen Orckrieger so anzustarren?

„Du fragst Dich woher ich die Narbe habe, nicht wahr?" fragte der Orc ruhig.


	2. Eine Geschichte

Ila nickte schüchtern und scharrte mit den Hufen auf dem Boden.

Der Orc klopfte mit einer schwieligen grünen Hand einladend auf den freien Platz neben sich.

„Setz Dich"

Überrascht gehorchte die junge Taurin.

Der Orc zog sein abgetragenes Hemd wieder über die Narbe an der Schulter und schwieg eine Weile. Viele quälende Sekunden lang war nur das Rauschen des Windes in den nahen Bäumen zu hören.

Dann begann der Krieger endlich zu sprechen, langsam, als wähle er jedes Wort bedacht aus.

„Dies ist die erste Narbe die ich in Ashenvale empfangen habe, und es soll auch die letzte sein die mir ein Nachtelf zufügt."

Wieder schwieg er, diesmal nur kurz.

„Ich habe ihre Geschichte nie jemandem erzählt, aber vielleicht ist dies die Zeit zu sprechen…und Du diejenige die zuhören soll, junge Taurin"

Er musterte ihre Robe und den einfachen hölzernen Stab den sie auf dem Rücken trug.

Ila, die fast ihre Schüchternheit vergessen hatte peitschte mit ihrem Schwanz auf den Boden wie um Fliegen zu vertreiben. Das tat sie immer wenn sie nervös war.

„Du bist Druidin" stellte der Orc fest, und Ila nickte.

„Ja…das passt in gewisser Weise. Du wirst zuhören, und erst ein Urteil über mich fällen wenn Du alles gehört hast"

Wieder eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

„Höre nun meine Geschichte, junge Druidin" fuhr er fort, und sein Blickschweifte in die Ferne.


	3. Der Kampf

„Mein Name ist Kajind Donnerhand.

Als ich jünger war kämpfte ich viel. Gegen gefährliche Tiere, gegen Harpyen, gegen alles was mein Volk bedrohte, und auch gegen alles was die Horde bedrohte. Doch ich kämpfte ohne Hass, ich kämpfte weil es notwendig war."

Kajind machte eine kurze Pause, und sprach dann leise weiter.

„Doch dann erreichte mich die Nachricht vom Tod meines Vaters. Er war in der Warsongschlucht gefallen. Ein ehrenhafter Tod, daran hatte ich keinen Zweifel.

Doch ehrenhaft oder nicht, ich hatte meinen Vater verloren. Er war hart und unnachgiebig, und ich verstand mich nicht immer gut mit ihm, aber er war mein Vater.

Und seit meine Mutter bei der Geburt meiner tot geborenen Schwester gestorben war, mein einziger Blutsverwandter.

Und so ging ich nach Warsong ihn zu rächen. Das erste Mal ging ich mit echtem Hass im Herzen in einen Kampf.

Gemocht hatte ich die Elfen nie...ich hatte von ihrer Arroganz gehört, von ihrer Grausamkeit.

Dass sie ein harmloses Holzfällerlager anzugreifen imstande waren, und hinterhältiger waren als drei Dutzend Skorpione.

Doch jetzt hasste ich sie, mit aller Härte zu der mein Herz fähig war."

Ila versuchte ihr Entsetzen zu verbergen, und legte sich im Geiste ein paar tröstende Worte zurecht als sie eine Träne auf der grünen Wange des Orcs bemerkte, die sich langsam ihren Weg nach unten bahnte, vorbei an den gefährlich wirkenden Zähnen.

Seine Stimme klang traurig als er weiter sprach.

„Ich kämpfte voller Zorn, und legte meine ganze Kraft in jeden einzelnen Schlag. Doch die Kriegerinnen der Elfen wichen mir behände aus und lachten nur spöttisch.

Ein ums andere Mal wanden sie sich aus dem Weg meines Schwertes wie Gras das sich im Wind biegt.

Meine Rüstung schützte mich vor ihren Klingen, doch die Pfeile gingen hindurch als trüge ich nur ein Stoffhemd."

Ila kam nicht umhin, die Bewunderung die aus diesen Worten sprach zu bemerken, aber sie sagte nichts.

„Schließlich vernahm ich das Signal zum Rückzug, und wusste dass wir geschlagen waren. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich bereits schwer verletzt und blutete aus mehreren Wunden.

Doch blind vor Rachedurst gehorchte ich dem Befehl nicht. Wie von Sinnen rannte ich los, nicht zurück zur sicheren Festung sondern mitten durch die feindlichen Reihen, tief in den Wald von Ashenvale. Die Elfen zogen sich in die Schatten zurück, ich glaubte ihr höhnisches Kichern aus den Schatten zu hören. Doch sie griffen mich nicht mehr an.

Vielleicht hatten sie beschlossen mich den Tieren des Waldes zu überlassen, verletzt und erschöpft wie ich war."

Wieder machte der Orc eine Pause, diesmal um aus einem Wasserschlauch der neben ihm lag zu trinken. Er bot auch Ila an, etwas zu trinken, und fuhr mit seiner Erzählung fort, während die Taurin ihren Durst stillte.

„Also rannte ich weiter, zwischen den fremd und bedrohlich wirkenden Bäumen. Immer weiter, obwohl ich von dem Blutverlust zunehmend schwächer wurde.

Ich wusste, dass ich langsam verrückt wurde, und so hielt ich es für Einbildung, als ich plötzlich eine Stimme hörte.

Leise war sie, aber deutlich. Eine tiefe Stimme, die Worte sprach welche ich nie zuvor gehört hatte.

Und dann, plötzlich, rannte ich nicht mehr. Ich konnte nicht mehr rennen, denn Wurzeln hatten sich um meine Beine gewunden.

Starr vor Schreck sah ich mich um, und aus den Schatten die mich umgaben tauchte ein Nachtelf auf.

Trotz meines wahnhaften Zustands wusste ich sofort, was ich vor mir hatte.

Sein langes weißes Haar hing ihm offen über die Schultern, die blätterverzierte Robe schien aus Stoff zu sein, seine einzige Waffe war ein einfacher hölzerner Stab.

Er war kein Krieger, und doch wusste ich in welcher Gefahr ich schwebte.

Er war ein Druide.

Ich griff nach meinem Schwert, und bemerkte, dass ich es schon längst verloren hatte.

Also starrte ich den Nachtelf hasserfüllt an und knurrte „Ich werde nicht um mein Leben betteln. Nie"

Ich wusste, er würde mich sowieso nicht verstehen, und spuckte vor ihm auf den Boden um meinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen.

Dann schloss ich meine Augen, in Erwartung eines mehr oder weniger schmerzhaften Todes.

Und der Schmerz kam. Es fühlte sich an als werde mein Körper zerrissen.


	4. Heilung

Ila musste wohl sehr erschrocken ausgesehen haben, denn Kajin tätschelte ihren Arm und lächelte während er weitersprach.

„Keine Sorge. Ich wurde nicht zerrissen an diesem Abend.Es waren nur die Pfeile die aus meinem Körper gezogen wurden, wie ich jetzt weiß.

Mit den Schmerzen kam die Angst. Ich spürte wie meine beschädigte Rüstung entfernt wurde, und begann zu zittern.

Doch dann hörte der Schmerz langsam auf, und ich spürte etwas anderes. Zuerst dachte ich es sei Wasser das von den Bäumen tropfte, meine Wunden kühlte und die Schmerzen linderte. Doch dann wurde mir klar, dass dies die Naturmagie des Druiden sein musste.

Als ich es schließlich wagte die Augen zu öffnen hatten sich meine Wunden fast vollständig geschlossen.

Der Nachtelf stand direkt vor mir, und seine Hände lagen auf meiner Brust. Er sah mir direkt in die Augen, und sagte mit seiner seltsamen warmen tiefen Stimme „Ihr müsst nicht betteln, Krieger".

Nur diese fünf Worte.

Dann nahm er meine Hand um sie auf den Baum neben mir zu legen, und ich ließ ihn gewähren. Die Rinde fühlte sich rauh an, aber nicht unangenehm.

Ich bemerkte kaum, dass ich meine Beine wieder bewegen konnte, und ein paar Schritte in die Richtung des Baumes ging. Ich fragte mich auch nicht warum der Nachtelf orcisch sprach.

Er stand jetzt hinter mir, und ich spürte seinen Atem im Nacken.

„Warum tötet Ihr?" fragte er, und seine Stimme klang traurig.

In diesem Moment verstand ich. Er meinte nicht nur seine Schwestern, die wir in der Schlacht töteten. Er meinte auch die Bäume. Auch Pflanzen leben, das begriff ich in diesem Moment. Die Nachtelfen verteidigten das Leben dieses Waldes. Sie fühlten sich ebenso im Recht wie wir mit unserem Holzbedarf.

Ich verstand, und ich sagte es dem Nachtelf. Er war kein Feind mehr für mich, denn ich verstand ihn. Ich war nicht mehr wütend. Nur noch traurig. "

Der Orc verstummte, und trank noch einen Schluck Wasser.

„Das kannst Du sicher verstehen, junge Druidin. Das sicher... Doch die Geschichte ist noch nicht zu Ende."


	5. Ende

Ila sah Kajind abwartend an.

Es war Mittag geworden, und die Sonne schien warm auf das Fell der jungen Taurin während sie der Geschichte eines Orckriegers lauschte, der scheinbar das Leben zu lieben gelernt hatte.

Glücklich atmete sie die würzige Waldluft ein. Sie fühlte sich im Einklang mit der Natur die sie umgab, und der Orc neben ihr schien dieses Gefühl zu verstehen.

Oh ja, sie verstand was er meinte. Die Bäume lebten, und es machte die Nachtelfen traurig wenn einer gefällt wurde. So wie es Ila traurig machte wenn eines der sanftmütigen Kodos getötet wurde.

Es kam selten vor, dass ein Orc, insbesondere ein Krieger, dafür Verständnis hatte. Und deshalb fürchtete Ila sich ein wenig vor dem Ausgang der Geschichte. Sie wusste noch immer nicht woher die Narbe kam, und dem Entstehen einer Narbe ging immer eine Verletzung voran.

„Willst Du den Rest hören? Wenn ich das erzählt habe…gibt es kein Zurück mehr" sagte Kajind leise.

Unschlüssig sah Ila ihn an. Er strahlte die Weisheit eines alten Kriegers aus, und doch schien er nicht sehr alt zu sein wie Ila jetzt auffiel. Hatte dieser Orc etwas Schrecklicheres als eine Schlacht erlebt, oder eine unvorstellbar grausame Tat verübt?

Die Taurin glaubte es nicht, aber sie wollte es wissen. Und ihr schien, der Krieger wollte es erzählen, obwohl er ihre Reaktion fürchtete. War es nicht ihre Pflicht als Druidin ihn sein Gewissen erleichtern zu lassen?

Ila wusste, dies nur war eine armselige Ausrede für ihre jugendliche Neugierde, dennoch antwortete sie fest: „Ja. Ich will das Ende dieser Geschichte hören"

Der Orc nickte und sprach weiter.

„Ich stand also dort im Halbdunkel des Waldes, und spürte, dass der Baum unter meiner Hand lebte. Ich spürte auch das Moos unter meinen Füßen, meine Stiefel waren wohl im Wurzelgewirr hängen geblieben.

Aber vor allem spürte ich die Hand des Nachtelfs auf meiner, und die Wärme die sein Körper ausstrahlte. Ich begriff, dass ich ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert war, aber ich wusste auch dass er nicht vorhatte mich zu demütigen.

So merkwürdig das klingen mag, ich genoss dieses Gefühl.

Und es weckte etwas in mir. Ein verbotenes Verlangen, das ich schon früher gespürt hatte, wenn auch nie so intensiv. Früher hatte ich es immer niedergekämpft, es besiegt und unterdrückt.

Aber jetzt war mein Geist zu schwach von all dem Hass, der Wut und der Angst die ich ausgestanden hatte. Ich konnte nicht mehr kämpfen. Das einzige was mir blieb war mich aus dieser Situation zu befreien. Und so befreite ich meine Hand aus dem sanften Griff des Nachtelfs und drehte mich zu ihm um"

Ila fröstelte trotz der warmen Mittagssonne. Jetzt war es soweit. Was immer damals geschehen war, bald würde sie es wissen. Sie war sich nicht mehr sicher ob sie es wissen wollte, denn sie kannte viele Orcs die Konflikte in ihrem Inneren durch Gewalt nach außen hin lösten. Und Ila wollte jetzt nichts über Blutvergießen hören, nicht nachdem sich doch scheinbar alles zum Guten gewendet hatte.

Kajind schien ihre ängstlichen Blicke nicht zu bemerken, er blickte auf den Boden und seine Stimme wurde immer leiser.

„Aber das war ein Fehler, zumindest sah ich es in diesem Augenblick so. Denn in dem Moment in dem ich den Elf das zweite Mal ansah war ich verloren.

Du wirst es nicht verstehen, aber dieser Nachtelf war schön, auf eine fremdartige Art und Weise. Er war stark, das hatte ich gespürt, und ich konnte sehen wie sich seine Muskeln bewegten. Ich wollte…"

Er schluckte, und sprach kaum hörbar weiter:

„Ich wollte von ihm berührt werden, und ich wehrte mich nicht als er seine Hände auf meine Schultern legte und mich sanft nach hinten schob.

Wieder spürte ich, dass ich ihm ausgeliefert war, wieder genoss ich dieses Gefühl, und diesmal konnte ich nicht mehr gegen das ankämpfen was es in mir auslöste. Und er sah wie sehr ich ihn begehrte. Ich glaube er machte sich nicht die Mühe auf das zu blicken was meine abgetragene Hose kaum verbergen konnte…er sah mir in die Augen und wusste was ich dachte.

Er drängte mich mit seinem Körper an den Baum hinter mir und ich ließ es geschehen.

Wie von selbst begannen meine Hände seinen Hals zu streicheln, und seine Robe langsam zu öffnen.

Er schloß die Augen und flüsterte heiser „Zerreiß sie", und dann…

Was dann folgte willst Du sicher nicht allzu genau wissen. Es reicht wohl zu sagen, dass der Nachtelf mich währenddessen in die Schulter biss. Sicher nicht um mir weh zu tun, vielleicht weil er sonst zu laut gewesen wäre…aber er biss sehr fest zu.

Kurz danach, ich hatte gerade erst meine Hose wieder angezogen, hörte ich einige Äste knacken und sah einen Tauren auf mich zukommen. Er war Schamane und war geschickt worden mich zu suchen…oder den tapferen Krieger für den sie mich hielten.

Der Nachtelf verwandelte sich in eine große Katze und verschwand im Wald…ich erzählte dem Tauren dass er mich geheilt hatte. Sonst nichts. Die Wunde an der Schulter habe ich vor ihm versteckt, und auch später ließ ich keinen Heiler in ihre Nähe."

Der Orc hob seinen Blick und sah Ila an

„Das war die Geschichte dieser Narbe, und auch meine Geschichte. Nun verurteile mich wenn Du willst."

Ila starrte etwas verlegen auf ihre Hufe. Sie glaubte verstanden zu haben was geschehen war. Man wuchs nicht in einem hauptsächlich aus Zelten bestehenden Dorf auf ohne gewisse Dinge mitzubekommen…die meisten Tauren bemühten sich nicht besonders darum, leise zu sein.

Nachdenklich runzelte sie die Stirn. Sie war Druidin, wenn auch keine vollwertige. Sie trug Verantwortung. Sie konnte nicht einfach _irgendetwas_ antworten.

„Mein Name ist Ila Weißfell, und ich bin Druidin" sagte sie schließlich. „Ich freue mich über Dein Verständnis für die Sache der Nachtelfen, aber ich denke als Druidin muss ich darauf hinweisen, dass das was ihr getan habt wider die Natur war."

Kajind nickte und sah sie forschend an.

„Das hätte mir jeder Druide gesagt. Doch was sagt Ila, die Taurin dazu?"

Ila wich seinem Blick aus. Hatte er ihre Gedanken gelesen? Letzten Endes war sie doch nur ein junges Mädchen mit romantischen Flausen im Kopf.

„Ich…ich glaube Du vermisst ihn, und ich frage mich warum Ihr nicht zusammen seid" gab sie zu.

Der Orc seufzte.

„Ja, ich würde ihn gern wieder sehen…seine Stimme hören…und deshalb sitze ich hier, in der Hoffnung er könnte zufällig vorbei kommen, hier ins Grenzgebiet.

Aber was würde es mir bringen? Er wird mich längst vergessen haben."

Ila sah ihn überrascht an. „Vergessen? Aber er hat…ihr habt…"

Kajind nickte.

„Ja. Aber Nachtelfen sind nicht wie Tauren, oder wie Orcs. Hast Du nie die Gerüchte gehört die man über sie erzählt? Jedes Gerücht hat einen wahren Kern…

Die Männer waren lange von den Frauen getrennt…und man erzählt sie teilen ihr Lager auch mit Männern."

Einen Moment lang herrschte betretenes Schweigen, dann sprach der Orc weiter

„Und hast Du jemals beobachtet wie sie tanzen? Sie zeigen ihre schönen Körper jedem der sie sehen will…und ich fürchte es bleibt nicht beim sehen."

Wieder schwieg Kajind kurz, als würde er nachdenken.

„Sie werden sehr alt…ich glaube sie erinnern sich nicht lange an jemanden mit dem sie nur einige Minuten verbracht haben" sagte er dann, und die Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören.

Ila zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte sie darauf antworten?

„Das sind alles nur Vorurteile…Du weißt nicht ob es so ist" meinte sie.

„Ich glaube es" der Orc starrte wieder in die Ferne.

Ila besann sich auf ihre Aufgabe.

„Ich muss gehen…Kräuter sammeln. Die Ausbildung zur Druidin ist nicht billig." entschuldigte sie sich.

„Ich hoffe Du siehst ihn wieder…auch wenn es eigentlich falsch ist" sie nickte Kajind zu und machte sich auf den Weg in die Wälder.

Es fiel ihr schwer sich aufs Kräutersammeln zu konzentrieren. Noch immer beschäftigte sie das, was der Orc erzählt hatte. Es war so seltsam…und seine Vorurteile gegen Elfen…Ila hatte nur mit Druiden zu tun, und diese wirkten doch recht respektabel.

Druiden…der Nachtelf den Kajind kennen gelernt hatte war Druide. Vielleicht kam er ab und zu nach Moonglade.

Kopfschüttelnd trottete Ila über die kleine Wiese auf der sie gerade nach Kräutern suchte. Gefunden hatte sie noch nichts.

„Nein!"

Ila erschrak, stolperte und setzte sich ein wenig unsanft ins Gras. Woher war dieser Schrei so plötzlich gekommen?

Ila schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf als ein Nachtelf an ihr vorüberging, und sich kurz vor ihr hinkniete. Er schien sie gar nicht zu beachten, sein Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet.

Ila schaute in die gleiche Richtung, und bemerkte eine Blume direkt vor ihren Hufen. Eine wunderschöne Blume, die sie zertreten hätte, wenn sie nicht vorher hingefallen wäre.

Der Nachtelf hob seinen Blick und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Ila.

„Ich wollte Euch nicht erschrecken" sagte er und wies mit der Hand auf die Blume.

Dann half er der Taurin dabei, aufzustehen ohne die Blume zu zertreten.

Ila musterte ihn. Er schien ebenfalls Druide zu sein…er hatte Ila nicht angegriffen, und seine Kleidung sah auch wie die eines Druiden aus. Sie sah etwas abgetragen aus und wies in der Mitte eine lange Naht auf. Offenbar war sie zerrissen gewesen…

Die Stimme des Nachtelfs riss Ila aus ihren Gedanken

„Kann ich Euch helfen?"

„Ja bitte. Ihr seid doch Druide? Ich hätte da eine Frage…" Ila scharrte nervös mit den Hufen.

Der Nachtelf nickte nur, setzte sich in das hohe weiche Gras und sah die Taurin abwartend an.

Ila setzte sich ebenfalls und sagte vorsichtig „Es gibt da etwas bei dem ich mir unsicher bin ob die Natur es billigt…"

Der Nachtelf schwieg eine Weile, dann sagte er „


End file.
